<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>momma’s boy by mettamaxie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624957">momma’s boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie'>mettamaxie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Distant Parents, Gen, LIKE ALSO SORTA DHDGFJGJD hes fine just a little emotionally fucked up, Maxie has ADHD, Mommy Issues, idk what else to tag this with i hyperfocused on writing this at 1am and almost cried bc i got sad, kinda sorta DHDGHFFJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being distant has never been too much of a problem for Maxie.</p><p>He just wishes it hadn’t been that way with his mother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>momma’s boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare to hear Maxie speak any words about his parents. In fact, one was much more likely to never find out about them, merely having to guess what his life growing up must have been like. Grunts would sometimes speculate about it when he was out of earshot, wondering how someone could grow up to be like him. Some theories were far more grounded than others, though the farfetched ones were usually met with eyerolls and scoffs.</p><p>Tabitha had once asked Maxie who his parents were, just as an offhanded question when he realized that he was not like others who had photos of them on display somewhere. His question was met with a shrug, and knowing how Maxie could be, Tabitha chose not to question him further. If it was sensitive, he didn’t want to be pushy.</p><p>His response seemed odd, yes, but it was still truthful. In all honesty, Maxie felt like he could barely say much about them. He didn’t hate them, there was no way he would ever say that. They weren’t terrible either; they cared for him like they would any child.</p><p>Distance was just the only problem.</p><p>Not physical distance, though that was something that affected them as well now more than ever. Emotional distance is what plagued their relationship as far as Maxie could remember. His parents were nice, they provided for him, they just became...</p><p>Distant.</p><p>He was sure he had very little to say about his father, a busy prestigious trainer that eventually went to Galar to be apart of their Pokemon League. He was a good man, his only flaw was never being around. He still kept constant contact, but rarely was it in-person. Maxie had thought about visiting him, though found himself filled with some sort of hesitation that held him back. Someday, he promised himself, he’d go and see him.</p><p>His mother, however, is the one he spent the most time with. Yet, with all that time spent, Maxie wasn’t sure what he could say about her. He could say the same thing he always repeated to himself: she was nice. But what more was there? He could only begin to guess. Many would see it as a tragic trait, not being able to describe one’s mother at length, but Maxie didn’t quite understand that point of view.</p><p>His childhood was filled with gaps here and there, he was not a very focused child and he was sure why that was the case now, but back then he had no idea that not everyone was like him. Quiet, absentminded, often staring off into space as his mind wandered faster than he could keep up. His focus was poor, and the only time he could do anything in an efficient manner was when it dealt with anything he was particularly fond of. He remembered getting his Camerupt, then a Numel, as a gift from his parents for one of his birthdays. He grew extremely attached to it, though it took him until only a few years ago to realize that it was a sort of last-ditch effort to give him responsibility, to hopefully get him to learn how to pay attention to or not lose something.</p><p>As that naive young child, he often did things that would make his mother have a certain solemn look on her face, one that seemed to become permanent as he grew older. She would look his way with her tired, drooped eyes and then cast them over to the floor. Whether or not Maxie noticed depended on the day, and on those days he noticed, he felt a sting in his heart like he had done something wrong. He would ask her what was wrong in his frail little voice, and would ask her if she was mad at him, to which she would simply shake her head and pat him on the head.</p><p>On some nights he would clutch his Numel in his arms as he thought and thought, his eyes glued to the wall. He thought about why his mother looked his way the way she did, and why she never told him what was wrong, and why she always seemed so unsure to the point where sometimes she would do nothing. Then came the thoughts that maybe it was his fault, maybe he was doing something wrong, and he would wrap his arms a little tighter around his Numel as he felt tears prick at his usually blank eyes. He would then have to think about what to say to her, but it overwhelmed him, so he wouldn’t say much at all and she did the same.</p><p>From that young age, Maxie felt like he had such a heavy burden to bear, unable to understand why he couldn’t connect with his mother and why she seemed to think that the way he acted was something that wasn’t natural, wasn’t normal. He was just a child, it was too much for him to think about, so he thought about things he liked instead and stuck with those as he and his mother remained distant.</p><p>It was a burden Maxie carried as he grew up, one that still remained now that he was an adult that knew what was going on with him for all those years. Even with that answer clear in his mind, he still felt that weight on his shoulders, one that his mother had placed on him inadvertently. The pain it brought him did not properly register in his mind, he was not very good with his emotions, and so he never paid it much attention at all.</p><p>The only time that burden truly wore him down was when May of all people had a conversation with him once, one that somehow went to the topic of parents. He could barely remember how or why he began to express his thoughts about his own, but when he did he continued for what felt like ages, letting out an outpour of concerns and emotions that he was barely even aware of. He had detached himself from the conversation so much that he barely heard when May asked him to stop for a moment, her eyebrows creased with concern as she asked him if he was alright. When he became fully aware of his surroundings again, he reached a hand up towards his face and felt a mess of tears that had fallen without warning, tears that continued to fall even though he had stopped expressing years of bitterness and hurt that were weighing on his mind. The conversation ended there as Maxie continued to let himself silently cry, with May merely resting a careful hand on his upper back to comfort him. He felt terrible about it, he was the adult and she was the child, he was supposed to be more controlled than she was, but she merely told him to quiet down and let himself have a moment where he broke his emotional barrier.</p><p>Maxie didn’t like to think much about that bitterness he felt towards his mother. It wasn’t overwhelming, that much he was thankful for. He merely wished that she had supported him a little more; he was the one that had to deal with his own problem headfirst, while she may or may not have been caught in the crossfire depending on the situation at hand. Even just a few more supportive words would’ve been enough for him, rather than the silence the two often met each other with.</p><p>He wished that they had been closer. Sometimes he would overhear grunts talking about their mothers in such a way that would get them called a “momma’s boy” by other grunts, but truth be told, it made Maxie a bit envious. Maybe a bit of smothering would’ve helped him to be less cold, less uninviting. He often wondered what that would’ve been like.</p><p>He thought about visiting her again, though didn’t feel confident enough. Perhaps someday he’ll go and speak to her again. Maybe have an actual conversation. He missed her in a sort of odd way, the same way you would miss seeing a stranger you met once and never again.</p><p>He often rested his head on Camerupt’s side as the two sat on the coast of Lilycove. It was a habit he had since childhood, a form of comfort. Sometimes it would make him think of his mother, who had given him the Pokeball containing his Camerupt with her eyes gentle but drowning in pity.</p><p>“I hope she’s doing well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiiiii ive been pondering over and reworking my hcs for kid maxie and his relationship w his parents all day cause im fixating on him again and well. i hyperfocused and ended up with a whole fic so i guess i’ll post it since it’s p good development of my thoughts DHDGFJ</p><p>it’s a lil sad, really my major hc is that he’s not very. close with his parents at all even though they cared for him and all. too many circumstances just didnt let them have a fulfilling relationship</p><p>this mostly focuses on maxie’s relationship with his mom, yes i hinted at kabu being his dad bc i saw a joke post abt it and thought abt it for more than five seconds and i like the idea so. sue me LMFAO</p><p>anyways yeah just a bit of thinkin abt maxie ya knowwwwww i didnt proofread this bc it’s 2am i hope it’s coherent 😳</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>